Welcome Back
by ImmaGhost
Summary: Two days have past since Percy and Annabeth have fallen into Tartarus. Leo has decided to run away with Nico, finding a new member and a new relationship. Leico/Valdangelo
1. Running Away

Its has been two days since Percy and Annabeth have fallen into Tartarus. Everyone is still in panic mode, struggling to figure out what to do. No one cared for anyone except for each other. That had meant no one had cared for Leo or Nico, and they didn't care for each other. But that all changed during one special day. Leo had enough, he couldn't handle it anymore. He was gonna run away, but he knew he didn't want to handle life on his own. He had only picked one other person that was feeling the same pain to share life with, **Nico**. Leo had written a note to Nico and left it in Percy's room, where Nico had to sleep in.

_**Dear Nico,**_

_**Please come and help me. I have decided to run away, but I know I won't make it on my own.**_

_**You're the only other person that feels the same pain as I do.**_

_**Please don't tell anybody.**_

_**I just want a new life.**_

_**Meet me in my room with an answer.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

**Leo**

And when the note was in Percy's room on his desk, Leo started packing. He really hoped Nico got the note and would accept coming with him. Before Leo would run away, he decided to stay for a while and eat. Man he was hungry. While going back to his room he had spotted Nico going into Percy's room. That meant it wasn't gonna take too long to wait for Nico to come with his answer. It only took Nico seven minutes to get to his room. He was holding a suit case with him, automatically Leo knew that he was coming. He spoke right when he got in. "Let's go, now"

Leo was happy that Nico would come with him. He smiled a smile so big he thought his face was gonna split in half. Leo went to hug Nico, and they both shadow traveled away from everyone. But what Leo didn't know was that Nico had left a note for the rest of the crew to find in his room, along with a golden drachma once they actually figure out that they were gone. Nico didn't know where Leo wanted to go, so he just picked a random location. Leo wondered why Nico seemed so happy that day. He was confused. They arrived on a random street, and nobody was there to see them.

They walked together in silence. They both wanted to know why the street looked so empty. Somehow Nico had spotted a moving shadow and hear a few noises that sounded like kittens. Nico loved kittens, but he also felt like something close to him was dying. He grabbed Leo's hand and ran forward to the shadows, dragging Leo along with him. "Hey! Where are you taking me?" Leo squirmed, trying to get out of Nico's grip. He knew Nico wasn't really strong, but this time he had a really strong grip. Nico had taken him to a bunch of kittens, trying to claw one special kitten to death. Nico ran for the little kitten being tortured and scooped it up while Leo ran to get all the other kittens away from them. Nico could swear he heard Leo let out a really soft cry. Once Leo was back he searched the little kitten in Nico's arms. That poor thing had lost an eye and half a tail! Nico immediately claimed it as their new pet. He searched around the area looking for a place that would help but he found nothing. He grabbed Leo, still holding the kitten in his arm and shadow traveled to a new location.

This time they ended up outside an animal hospital. Nico dragged Leo in, making him fall into Nico but he got up. "Sorry..." "It's fine" Once they got inside the helper there gave them an awkward glare. "How may I help you?" She sounded so kind but the glare was still there. "Hi, I'm Nico and I was wondering if you could fix up this kitten for me?" "Sure! Just go ahead and sit over by the waiting area and we will call you once everything is ready." They went to sit down, Leo rubbing his wrist. "You know you hurt a lot!" Nico didn't say anything to him, he was just waiting for them to be called. Finally he heard someone call his name. "Nico?" He stood up and went with the vet to get the kitten cleaned up. It took a while but once they got back to Leo, Nico had the kitten in his arms all bandaged up and with a new collar that said _Ghost_. This time Leo grabbed Nico and rushed outside, before they could say Thank You.

It wasn't that much of a walk when Leo had spotted a hotel and casino allowing pets to stay at. "There!" Once they got there and checked in and went to their room Leo lied down next to Nico and the kitten that was now named Ghost. To his surprise, Nico didn't say anything or yelled, he just stared. They didn't realise that it was already dark outside. Leo was really tired. He found himself falling asleep when something cold had touched his cheeks. Nico had kissed him. That really woke Leo up and made Nico scared. Nico was surprised when Leo just laughed and kissed him on the lips, leaving a warm tingle down his spine. "Thank you" and with that, Leo drifted off to sleep, finding Nico's head resting against his chest, drifting off to sleep with a big smile growing on his face.


	2. Soldatino

Leo awoke hearing a beautiful voice. Nico was standing by the window singing a soft melody.

_Close your eyes,_

_I know what you see,_

_The darkness is high,_

_and your in ten feet, deep,_

_but we've survived,_

_more terrible monsters than sleep,_

_You know I,_

_will be here, to tell you to breathe._

Leo thought the song was beautiful, and that he could understand every word he said, until he started singing in a different language. Leo knew exactly which language it was supposed to be.

**Italian.**

_Tu sei mio soldatino,_

_La ragione per cui vivo,_

_Non ti scordar di me,_

_Io vegliero su di te._Leo couldn't handle the quiet much longer. A few hours ago they were so silent, he wanted to talk. "Nico?" With that, he stopped singing and looked over at Leo. "How long were you listening to me sing?" Nico looked embarrassed as red washed over his face. "The whole time..." Leo was stopped mid sentence when he realized Nico was about to start crying, tears in his eyes. Leo patted next to him for Nico to come sit. He scooped him in a big hug, surprised he wasn't going to attack him. "My sister..." Leo knew already which sister he was talking about. _Bianca._ "She would always sing it to me before I fell asleep.." The tears started coming down his cheeks, little at a time. Leo wiped away Nico's tears with his thumb. "Can you sing the whole song for me?" Leo asked, waiting for an answer. It was another silent time between them, but finally Nico said something, sounding better. "Yes"

_Stumbling lost;_

_the last choice of all_

_that you meet,_

_It's the cause_

_of ruling those_

_'neath your feet,_

_Paths you've crossed,_

_and trust you're trying to keep,_

_you're exhausted,_

_listening for a voice that can't speak._

_Ma Nico,_

_Mio caro_

_Tu sei il mio soldatino,_

_La ragione ho vissuto,_

_non ti scordar di me,_

_io vegliero su di te._

_So you run;_

_through shadows you roam,_

_seams undone,_

_by the love you thought you could own,_

_But he's just one,_

_of many you might call home,_

_and maybe someday,_

_the bitter will fade from your bones,_

_Fade from your bones._

_Eri il mio soldatino,_

_ora un princepe oscuro,_

_ma anche per te,_

_c'e una luce,_

_che, ad un'altra vita ti conduce._


	3. Welcome Back

The next day Leo woke up due to noises he was familiar to. Did he hear Piper and Jason? Frank and Hazel? How? Why? So many questions started forming in his mind. He noticed where the noises were coming from, the window, again. Why is it always the window? He got up and got dressed and brushed his teeth and headed over towards Nico, who was also talking. Once he reached Nico he had seen what the noises were. It was Piper, Jason, Frank, and Hazel. They has Iris Messaged them. "Leo!" Man, that Beauty Queen was happy to see him. "Hi" was all he could say. "So you guys are safe after all!" Hazel was happy to see them too. "Where are you guys?" Frank looked emotionless. "I dunno. We just found a hotel to stay at" Nico surprised Leo and everyone else with a smile. That was only his second time seeing it since last night. "We need to get you guys back!" Jason sounded angry but he had a smile on his face. "One moment please..." Leo grabbed Nico's hand and dragged him away from the rest of the crew. "Do you even want to go back? We ran away to get away from them!" Now it was Leo's turn to look emotionless. "Maybe they've changed. We're not sure, but they finally seem to care" Nico replied and gave Leo a peck on the cheek. Leo could feel himself blushing, he didn't bother looking up to see Nico's face. "I guess" Nico grabbed Leo's hand and dragged him back toward the window, also where Ghost was. "You don't need to know where we are. The question is where are you?" Jason ran off to get Festus for an answer. Leo almost forgot about him. The next thing Leo heard was a loud "_creeeeek"_ Somehow Nico understood. "They're near the House Of Hades"

Nico grabbed Leo's hand. "We will be there in a second" And with his free hand he disconnected the call and picked up Ghost, who was eating a treat Leo had bought. The next thing Leo saw when he opened his eyes were Nico, Ghost, and the rest of the crew, all surrounding them. "Welcome back!" They all shouted in excitement while gathering around for a group hug. "STAY AWAY I HATE HUGS AND SO DOES GHOST!" Everyone backed away in confusion. Maybe Nico forgot to tell them the new member of the Argo II crew. "Who's Ghost?" Jason was scratching his head, wondering. They all dragged their attention to Nico's arms. There was a happy kitten in bandages. "Oh" was all Jason could say. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it shaking his head. _How did they get a cat?_

Nico and Leo explained everything that had happened a day and a half ago. They did leave out the song Nico sung named Soldatino and the kissing part. "So that explains everything" Jason had wondered what happened when they were gone the whole entire time they were talking earlier. Jason was worried about Nico, with his life and stuff. "Well, I'm heading off to sleep now. Wake me up when it's time for my shift" Leo was starting to head off to his bed. He wasn't tired, he just wanted a little more alone time. "I'll be sleeping too" Nico said walking off but he was walking towards Leo's room. No one questioned him, and no one wondered why. They were probably used to having the same room for a day and a half. They all just walked away, the kitten in Hazel's arms snuggling Hazel.

"I knew you were coming with me" Leo turned around to see Nico in his room. "I am not sleeping in Percy's room anymore. That place is full of Annabeth!" Nico had a sad look on his face, not wanting to meet Leo's eyes. "You can sleep here with me then... I guess" Nico was happy Leo had gotten a big bed for everybody, and it also helps on how skinny they both are. Leo was already in be, waiting for Nico to join him. Nico put a smile on, this time it didn't surprise Leo. He was about to fall asleep when something warm had touched his lips. Leo was kissing him, and for awhile, Nico had kissed back, falling asleep with the song his sister had sung to him to fall asleep. They were happy to be back. They were more happy to know that the rest of the crew did care for them. Nico was happy he cared so much for Leo, just like he cared so much for Percy. Tomorrow was the day he was going to ask Leo to be his boyfriend, and he was not letting that chance slip away. He was not going to regret it. **Hopefully not.**


End file.
